Rebel Without a Cause
by Ipswich-Girl
Summary: Stark Learns You Dont Know What You Got Till Its Gone Give It A Shot lol
1. Chapter 1

I'm very new so lol HELP Picks Up When Stark Comes To Zoeys HoN I Spell Check Everything Hope That Helps! Thanks For The R&R  
Don't Own Anything

* * *

Stark POV

"James Stark?"I heard someone say my name

"Yep its just stark i drooped the James"i said

"Ah well im Professor Lankford but im referred to as "Dragon" i teach fencing im will be your mentor"The short guy said

"Awesome"I said in reply

"Are you ready to come and see your new home"Dragon said

I nods and we turned and went to the car he nodded to the driver to go on as we drove i thought of what i had heard from my friends at my House Of Night

_Flash Back_

_"Stark you will be moving to a new house of night thay have sent for you there i wish you happyness in your life as a vampire"  
_

_As i left the High Priestess office i walked to my dorm got all my stuff my Cd's my movies my books yeah i read.... i walked out and said goodbye to my friends i had a roommate he died from not makeing the change i was so sad but i didn't cry i haven't cried since i was five i was close to him he was the only one who didn't like me for info about how did it happen i hate talking about it and don't to it at all..._

_then i graped my bow and arrow and got dutch as we walked out._

_i wonder if that girl is relay there the one with the a first ever affinity for all five elements: Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit._

_Flash Back End  
_

"Were here Stark... Welcome home"Dragon said he seems cool

As i was getting my bags Dutch ran away down a long hall i ran after him i notes some Sons Of Erebus and Adult Vamps were running after me i wanted to go by without being notes but.. dutch decided otherwise

"Come here girl" A girl said i notes she was that girl the one with more tattoos then everyone else

Dutch walked up to her and licked her hands "What is that"A tall women said

"That's Duchess my dog"I said proudly but i couldn't take my eyes off of that girl her eyes got mine and we stared into each other eyes just for a moment until the tall women spoke up

"Ah well who may you be son"she said

"Im Stark just Stark"i said i maid sure everyone heard

"Well Welcome Stark..Ah im sure Zoey Redbird can help you she is the High Priestess in training as you may have gusse i am your High Priestess now"she said i didn't gusse i was to busy looking at zoey

I noded and she walked away

"Hey im zoey this is Damien that's Jack they are together... this is Shaunee and Erin the twins you ll get what i mean later..."she said with a giggle

"Ah perfect timing this is my boyfriend Erik Night.."she said as he lean down and gave her a peck i sould have gussed she has a boyfriend i started looking a little down after that

".......And as Zoey failed to say im Aphrodite"the girl you could tell she was into herself

"I was getting to it"Zoey said with a laugh

"Ah your the goddess of love"i Said

"Unhurt"she said

"Well nice to meet you all"I said

That's were it all stared me and Zoey Dated after that but i left her standing at the alter i had reason but i still wish i could go back and change it all now I'm going to a wedding Zoey and Eriks Wedding Its Two weeks long aw this will be joy i still love her...

* * *

Now This is were the real story begings LoL  
i love Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks For The Reviews I L0VE THEM LOL Okay this Is Chp Two Hope You Enjoy

* * *

Aphrodite POV

"Don't forget to sent out the invites Aphrodite and Stevie Rae that's what brides maids or for"Zoey Said With A Giggle i happy shes happy but i know she dose not feel the same when Erik looks at her as she did with Stark see when Stark and Zoey Was About To say there i do's Stevie Rae and me went to his room to see what was taking so long and there she was Nyx she told him if he truly love Zoey he would let her go that if they was to wed on that day Zoey would have not be the High Priestess she is today he knew what he had to do so when Zoey was walking up he shied a tear and walked away Stevie rae and me came up with a perfect idea well mostly me we was going to send a invite to Stark so he could win Zoey Back hope he's still as hwat as he use to be because Erik only got better well i guess what Stark did for Zoey was for the best she was now High Priestess of all of the House of Night schools she helps allot of kids and saved allot of lives but now i think that its time for her to be happy...

"Ready to take these to get sent?"Stevie Rae asked

"Yeah have you got Starks invite?"I asked

"WHY WOULD HE HAVE A INVITE"the twins said together oh no it would be hard to keep the quiet

"Who?"i said hoping i could act like they had lost it

"You said Starks Invite" Shaunee Said and added "didn't you hear it twin?"

"Yes i did now whats going on"Erin asked

"WHY WHO I INVITE HIM HIM WHO BROKE ZOEYS HEART WE ARE BETTER FRIENDS THEN THAT YOU KNOW"Stevie Rae Said thank goddess she spoke up

"Oh i Guess we are hearing things.."Erin said Shaunee added "maybe we souled go get are ears checked twin they got a hwat vamp down here I'm sure he help up"They are still the same

"LETS GO TWIN"and with that thay left out

"Thank goddess for you"i tolled Steavie Rae And With That We Left

After They droped of the invites.....

Phone Rings

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Hello" I Said

"_Dose Z Know I'm Coming"Stark said on the phone_

"A nice hello or hi or how you doing hows your live been Aphrodite would be wonder full"

"_Ill Take that as a no"Stark said_

"well me and Stevie Rae was thinking we could do like a Cruel Intentions thing pick you up at the airport and Z be there and after that they had sex not making any promise but.. werider things have happen"i said

"_Unhuh whatever that's not gonna work"he said_

_"_Why?" I Asked

_"Because my Plain is just about to land now"He Said  
_

"OMG! me and stevie rae and Z And All Of Us we be right there" i said a prayer Zoey wouldn't kill me and drove to her house to get every one

At Zoeys House

"hey can everyone come with me to the airport i gota pick up my Date and he wants to see everyone"witch was not a big lie im Keeping A eye on Stark so...okay it is a lie

"i thoud Daruis couldent make it"Damien said

"Surprize" I said still not a big lie i never said it was him

"Ok"everyone said we all got in to the cars and drove to the airport

i keep saying my prayer to Nyxs hoping i was doing the right thing and as we walked in Counting Crows was playing this might work and there he was there when went up the stairs he even has a blue shirt on!

"Hello"


	3. Chapter 3

Oki i hope you love this I Don't Own Anything But The Stuff That's Mine LOL

* * *

Zoey POV

"Hello" I heard a voice i knew to well i never knew i could love someone and hate them so much at the same time wanna run up and kiss and hear him say" I love you" And say back" Dido" but somthing dident fit it was like not him it sounded like him just not the right feel

"Stark?"I said wondering why i felt like this

"Yeah zo babe you and me forget Erik"Stark said thats when i knew

"Heath ugg i hate you right now"and with that he switched back (Flash Back lets you know whats going on lol)

The drive back was normal

Flash Back

"Zo don't be mad i been wanting to tell you for like ever"Heath said it just weird hey we dated and a best friends for like years and he never said "Hey I'm a shape shifter"

"I'm not mad Heath i cant be I'm a Vamp your a shape shifter no biggie"i said as i gave him a hug i was crying but happy tear because of what he said next

"Zo babe and my years is like yours im going to live for as long as you ain't that great we gonna be together forever babe... well just as friends. You and Stark we'll be that kinda together forever but ill be at your wedding. but now i got-a-go shape shifter or not i sleep at night"Heath said

"Love you Heath"I said i was so happy

"Love you zo babe"he said

"Hey!.. he gets a I love you i get Dido"Stark Came out and said

"Were wear you" i asked

"Under the bed hey Damien, Jack And Erik is in the closet... wait COME OUT

OF THE CLOSET ERIK ITS OKAY WE ALL ARE OKAY WITH IT"Stark said wile laughing rolling on the floor and he pulled me down and kiss me so deeply

"I'm-a kick you ass STARK"Erik Yelled and came running

"Its okay we all understand Erik"Stark said

Me Damien And Jack was Laughing so hard it was a great night

Flash back end

"What type of flowers would you like Mrs Night"The wedding plainer asked she calls me Mrs night im not even marryed yet and ive done said im keeping my name

"White....."i said but was cut off my Eriks mother

"Red roses"Lilly Night said i was plaining to get along with my mother-in-law but i dident know she would be a be such of a bitch and i dont cuss alot but when it comes to that woman Erik talks like she so kind and amazing shes a bitch

"Red roses it is" The french man said he had dark hair but he was miss some in the top witch he tryed to comeover. red roses like a hoker i hate them there all Erik and his mother likes his father John is more laid back but you can tell he dose whatever Lilly says Just like Erik

Starks Mother and father was always nice thay never had a daughter and always thoud of me as there but forget about him

"Mrs Night a James Stark is here to see you"The maid said ugg heath thinks im going to fall for this

"STOP IT HEATH"I siad

"This aint heath"i turned to see him and i knew it was realy him "What The F.."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Its Been A Wile Since A Update Ive Been Busy But I Hope You In joy This!!  
Don't Own Anything But.. The Stuff That's Mine

Stark POV  
I Took a deep breath and knocked On the door.  
I was thinking about walking away.  
But something in me maid me knock.

A Short women came to the door.  
She had black hair aged around 28 she was wearing and long dress.  
"Hello..Is Zoey Redbird Here.." I asked

"Yes"She Paused looking at me"Ill let her know you are here whats your name Sir?" She Asked

"James Stark" i said and with that she walked off i knew i was meant to stay were i was but i followed her down a long hall.

she gave me looks but keep walking. After walking for what feet like forever I Heard voices

She put her hand up for me to stay were i was and she walked in

"Mrs Night a James Stark is here to see you"The Women said i wonder why she said Mrs night i hope there not married yet

"STOP IT HEATH"I heard Zoey say it almost hurt to hear her vouise i love her so much

"This Ascent heath"She turned to see me for a momeant i think i saw happiness in her eyes or maybe i was seeing what i wanted to see

"What the F..." I Heard Erik Night say i looked around the room and saw Some people i didn't know and all Zoeys friends With that Heath walked in to the room

"Ha! thats not me" He said With a Laugh

"Hello Everyone... Nice to see you all again For those of you who doesn't know me Hi I'm Stark" i said and i flashed that smile i knew Zoey loved

"Stark?" Zoey Asked i dont think i was ment to but i awswerd anyway

"Yes its me" I said and with that our eyes met

" Can I talk to you for a moment Z?" i asked

"NO YOU CAN NOT BUT YOU CAN LEAVE" Erik said im gonna hit him if he keeps going this way

"I Dident ask you Bitch Sit down and shut you little mouth before i shut it for you"

"No One Talks to my baby like that" I'm Guessing this is his mother ha her baby this is funny

"Z Im beging" i asked again

"Come On Stark: she said Erik Graped her arm

"Your not going anywhere"Erik Said

"Let go of my arm Erik Your hurting my arm"

I Graped his arm twisted it around and kicked him in his back he feel to the ground

"If you ever lay another hand on Z again ill kill you Rip you head off and shove it up your ass you hear me little baby"After that me and Z went into another room the walls wear light blue and there was red roses every were I Started to giggle

" You Hit My Boyfriend and Giggle i gald that your happy" she said as she started to giggle to

I walked closer she didn't move and i took her into a hug she hug ed me back i kissed her light on the check than on the lips she kissed me back but than she froze

"Can we go some were were we Can talk?"she asked

"Sure ahh lets go"I said with that we walked out

we got into my car and drove away her phone started to ring i took it rolled down the window and it was gone

"Hey!... were are we going anyway?" She asked it seems as if she was happy to get a break

"Ahhh I'm not telling you"i said with that she giggle but i felt as if i needed to tell her say im sorry

"I Want to tell you about what happen on our wedding day..."She cut me off

"I Forgive you"she said

"I Don't want to or need to know why or what happen i forgive you"she said with tears

"Ive missed you every night i think about you All the time I...I'm Still.. In love with you" She said i pulled over at this beach and got out pulled her into a hug

"Z I love you more than anything and you know that in you heart I Came to ask you not to marry him"

She kissed me

Not just a peck a deep kiss


	5. Chapter 5

I Dont Own Anything  
Sorry For My Spelling I Try To Rush And Get Them Out Because I Cant Wait To Get Reviews  
Now I Want To Thank And Give Cookies To Everyone Who Has Reviewed I Love Reviews  
Thank You vampluver19,HoN- Luver Lover,XMusicIsWhyILiveX,TooLazyToLogIn,madzbabyx3,Angel,I-chart,Sabbathgirl,Miriam  
Thank You For All Your Reviews and all your help

Back To The Story

* * *

Aphrodite POV

Zoey Gets to ride off and have fun i get to hear a recap of what happened all night from Heath and Stevie Rae

The Next Morning

Knock Knock

"Coming" I Said

"Can you believe what happen i don't think Erik can go with us today his back is still hurting"Stevie Rae said as her and Heath walked In

"He needed it hurting Z like that I'm Team Stark"Heath Said With a laugh

"This isn't Twilight Heath" I Said Than Added" But I'm team Stark to Erik is a asshole"

"Ha! ill Try and talk to Z when we are at the spa we just have to make sure the twins dose not get her alone they will just say how big of a asshole Stark it"i said i knew the twins would mess everything up

"I still cant believe you are helping Stark" Heath said we tould him last night

"DON'T TELL Z"Stevie Rae And Me said together

" I wont what we gonna do at the spa"He said

"Your not going"I said looking mad

"I wanna get rub ed on too"He said that maid me laugh

"We have to go ill see you later heath"Stevie Rae said

"Stark and me is driving you two wile you two is getting rube on we're gonna be of doing guy stuff"He said

"Guy stuff?"i asked but added" I don't wanna know lets go"

As we walked outside of the house i saw a relay hot car

"Who's is this?" I ask

"I don't know but its Hwat"The twins said

"Looks like something Stark would have"Zoey said Smiling

"You are right Z its my 1956 Jaguar XK-140 Who's riding with me?"Stark said

"Me..."Me And Z can ride with Stark and the Twins Can ride With Heath"I Said cutting the twins off

"OK"Evey one said and we hoped in i let Z get in the front shes lucky i like her

Replaceable:The Killers Came On Stark started to sing it

pick you up  
later on  
what to do?  
it doesn't matter 'cause you get  
what you want  
through and through and if you shatter everything  
that we've got  
will you call me on occasion  
if you like it or not, oh no

so turn it up, take me down  
from the wall, it doesn't matter  
'cause you get what you want after all  
and now you've shattered everything that we had  
and you call me on occasion just to see how I am  
I'm hanging in

but now time teaches me to pretend it doesn't matter  
'cause you get what you want in the end  
and now you've shattered everything  
he looks a bit like me  
replaceable  
it's cynical  
call me useless; just you wait  
put me down and call it fate  
broken bridges, wasted hate  
so just stand beside your man  
the boy ain't wrong  
act like I never turned you on  
all I do is cry

and soon you'll find you're all alone  
you call me on the telephone  
who'd have thought that you'd regret  
all those evil things you said  
now as friends, we say goodbye  
I think there's something in my eye

replaceable  
it's cynical  
call me useless; just you wait  
put me down and call it fate  
broken bridges, wasted hate  
so just stand beside your man  
The boy ain't wrong  
act like i never turned you on  
all I do is cry

and you watched me die  
at least a thousand times  
but it's great to hear you're doing fine  
tonight, too late to fight  
but you've got inside this naive head of mine  
now time goes by  
you knew you would  
you knew you would  
I need to understand

"I Love That Song"Zoey Said

"You Would" Stark Added


End file.
